Growing up
by Dearbhal
Summary: Nessie runs away with Jacob after figuring out Jacob imprinted on her. Then Nessie gets kidnapped by Aro so he can do experiments with her and his son, Ian. Huge BD spoilers! Previous author name iamnessie
1. Runaway

Growing Up

Growing Up

**A/N-This is my first ever Fanfiction and I am so excited to get started. I will only upload 1 chapter per day unless I get a lot of enthusiasm from my reviewers wanting more. Today I will do 2 chapters to see if anyone likes it. I am an emotional person, but I do accept productive criticism. If you do not give me productive criticism or are just plain mean then I will wait a day or more to upload another chapter depending on the circumstance. Also I do have a life and I happen to be an actress, so sometimes I won't have time to update very soon. I apologize in advanced for when it happens. So, with out further ado, I present the first chapter in my first fanfiction piece, Growing Up!**

Chapter 1

Runaway

Nessie's Pov.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am half vampire, half human. I am 7 years old, but I look like I'm 17. This is the story about me running away from my family, Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, And my best friend, Jacob.

I can't believe I made it. This morning I woke up with the house to myself, my family was out hunting and Jacob was at La Push. I knew they would be back any minute so I hade to act quickly. I raced to my mom and dad's room were my mom kept a backpack of stuff I would need in case I was in danger and hade to runaway with Jacob. I also grabbed the debit card on my dad's bedside table in case I ran out of money. Then I raced back to my room were and wrote a note to say I was fine, that I loved them, and that I was going away for a while and didn't want them to follow me. I then grabbed the locket and mp3 player I got from my parents for my first Christmas, the cell phone and car keys I got for my 6th birthday and earrings Jacob gave me for my last birthday, I grabbed my entire wardrobe (Which wasn't very big) and shoved it in my backpack, put on the jewelry, turned on the mp3 player, and headed to the garage door.

I was so glade my parents hade taught me how to drive and hade given me a black mustang convertible with a navigation system for my 6th birthday. I got in my car and typed in Alaska, then followed the instructions it gave me.

I hade decided to runaway because I was tired of people treating me like I was a baby. So I decided to go visit my cousins In the Denali clan and go from there.

Bella's Pov.

When we came home from hunting, I immediately knew something was wrong. I raced up to Nessie's, read her note, then ran to the garage and saw her car was gone. I then raced back to her room and collapsed on her bed "sobbing".

Edward came in, read the note, and started rubbing my back. Trying to comfort me by whispering how everything was going to be all right. When Jacob came, he swung in through Nessie's window like always with a smile on his face until he saw us.

"What's wrong with Bella?" He asked. He looked around the room then added, "Where's Nessie?"

For an answer, Edward handed Jacob the note. He read it quickly, then pulled out the cell phone I hade given him for his birthday present and started dialing.

Nessie's Pov.

My cell phone started ringing with Jacob's ring tone, while his face flashed on the screen. His ring tone is "our song" by Taylor Swift.

"Hello Jacob", I answer casually.

"Hello Nessie", he says, then adds, "Are you going to tell me were you are going and why you are going there?" He asks.

"I am tired of being treated like a baby. Now as for where I am going, well, I'm going to visit the Denalies of course."

Jacob's Pov.

"Oh, you're going to the Denalies are you?" I wink at Edward and Bella and Edward stand up.

"I know what you're thinking Jacob. If I was you I wouldn't waist my time chasing me to Alaska. I told you I was only visiting. By the time you and the rest of the family get there I'm already going to be gone."

I sigh, "Why are you doing this, Nessie?"

"I told you, I'm tired of being treated like a baby. I want some adventure in my life."

"I'm coming to get you", Edward and I say together.

Then something none of us expected happened. "No let her go. She'll just run away again if we bring her back." Bella says.

Nessie must have heard because she says "Yes! Bye Jacob!" and she hung up.

I put my phone away and say, "I'm not sure about you but I'm going after her any way."

"Go ahead, it's your life." Bella responds.

At that, I swing out of Nessie's window, run into the forest, tie my clothes to the band on my leg, phase, and run toward Alaska.

**A/N- I know most of you would not have Bella let Nessie leave, but I thought it would be a nice twist to the story. Please review for your take of the first chapter. Sorry it is so sort.**

**P.S. Not Team Edward, Not Team Jacob…**

**Try Team Renessmee!!**


	2. Arrival

**A/N-It is time for chp.2!! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! I REALLY hope you are enjoying it!**

Chapter 2

Arrival

When I found the Denalies, I was surprised. They looked like they were expecting me. They were all standing in front of their house, which looks exactly like mine just without a forest surrounding it. They looked happy to see me.

"Why hello, Nessie" Tanya called as she came up to hug me.

"Hi everyone, do you mind if I stay for a while?"

"Of course", replied Tanya. "We already have a room set up for you."

"Let me guess, my dad called didn't he?"

"Yes, Edward called. He explained everything."

"And you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not, dear. It's your life to live not ours."

_2 weeks later_

I enjoyed living with the Denalies. They let me do what I want, when I wanted to. They gave me a room that hade a cable T.V., Radio, computer, my favorite CDs and games, a PS2 Mini, a bookshelf full of books, a bean bag chair, desk, and balcony. It even had Alice's favorite things, a walk in closet full of designer clothes, and an enormous bathroom filed with all sorts of beauty supplies and makeup. For the past 2 weeks of being here I have gotten a text message from Jacob begging me to come home. I always answer him with a simple "no" then he asks me how I'm doing and we start up a conversation.

One day, while I'm playing the PS2 on the bean bag chair, Taylor Swift starts singing "Our Song" on my cell phone. I pause my game and answer it.

"Hello Jacob", I answer.

"Hello Nessie", he replies.

"May I ask why you are calling?"

"Just wondering what you are doing."

"I'm playing a game on the PS2", I answer simply.

"So you're still at the Denalies' then?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Turn around and I'll tell you."

I turn around in the bean bag chair and see Jacob standing on the balcony. I immediately run to him and grab him around the neck, then I kiss him. I have had a "crush on Jacob for about two months before I left. Then, the night before I left, my mom told me about how Jacob had imprinted on me. But sense I had left the next day, I didn't see him. Tell now, of course.

Jacob's pov

"So you missed me then?" I chuckle against Nessie's lips.

"Of course", she answers,

"Then why did you run away?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"No, we can just make out."

"Follow me then."

**A/N- runs away from angry readers that are mad about the cliff hanger If you want to figure out what happens next then please review me what you think so far. Remember, I always accept suggestions to improve my writing. Ounce again sorry about shotness**

**P.S. Twilighters Rule!!**


	3. Leaving Again

**A/N I am very, very sorry for not updating for so long! I like I said before, I am an actress so I hardly ever have time to write. Plus, my teachers kept pilling on homework! Anyway, enough about me, time to move on to what you are really here for! Time for Chapter 3!!!!!**

Nessie's pov.

I led Jacob to my bed, where I pushed him down and startled him. He then started to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss too. I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my back. I then felt his abnormally hot hands go under my shirt. He started to take off my shirt and…

Just then, my cell phone started to ring my favorite song that my dad wrote. Edward was calling. I sighed (while Jacob chuckled) and slid off of Jacob's lap to go answer my phone.

"Hi dad" I said into my phone.

"Nessie, you were about to fuck Jacob weren't you?"

"I was not."

"Don't lie to me Nessie. I'm coming to get you right now."

I heard the 'swish' that meant he was running and knew he wasn't joking and that he wasn't bothering to use a car.

"I'm not coming home that easily I said."

"Nessie, don't you dare try to……."

I hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Jacob asked, standing up.

"I'm leaving"

"Then I am too"

"Jacob no…"

"Nessie, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not"

"Fine, give me your cell phone"

"Why?"

"So you can't call my parents and tell them were they are"

Jacob gave it over unwillingly, and then started to help me pack. I then wrote an apology note to the denalis, explaining the sudden leave, and then Jacob and I ran to my car.

When we got there, I turned on my car, entered in the place I wanted to go, then backed out and headed toward the high way.

"We're going to la push?" Jacob asked.

"Just for the night. Would you mind calling my grandpa for me and asking if I can stay for the night?"

**A/N In my fanfic, Charlie knows everything about the vampires, werewolves, Nessie, ECT. Also, Charlie and Sue are married. **

"No way. I'm not explaining this to Charlie."

"Fine, I will"

I take out my cell phone and enter Charlie and Sue's number.

"Hello?" Seth answers.

"Hi Seth. Is Charlie there?"

"Here he is"

"Hello?" Charlie asks

"Hi grandpa"

"Nessie? Is that you? I thought you were with the Denalis?"

"Not any more. Edward tried to go get me, so I left."

"Good for him, you should go home, Ness."

"Well I'm not going now so you might as well drop it."

"Okay, so why did you call?"

"I was wondering if I could stay over tonight."

"Sure thing, just come right over."

"Thanks" Jacob then starts motioning for the phone. "Hold on, Jake wants to talk to you."

I give Jacob the phone, then listen to the conversation. Luckily I am still able to hear Charlie on the other end of the line.

"Mind if I stay over too?" Jacob asks.

"Not at all. So how did you end up with Nessie?"

"I followed her there, of course. So I could protect her."

"And she's letting you?"

"Only without my cell phone."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon then. Good-bye."

"Bye"

"Protect me from what?" I asked

"Yourself"

Charlie's Pov.

After hanging up with Jacob, I called Bella.

"Hi dad" Bella answered.

"Hi Bella. Just calling to tell you Nessie's staying over tonight"

"Okay, I'll come get her in the morning then. See you tomorrow. Night dad"

"Night Bells"

**A/N Looks like Nessie is going home! Continue reading to find out. By the way, sorry for the Authors Note in the middle of the story, but I wanted to clear up that fact for you. Please review! I love to read reviews!**

**P.S. Nessie and Jacob forever, Bella and Edward forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Nessie's Tunnels

Chapter 4

**A/N – Chapter 4 time! Before we get started I would like to thank all of my reviewers and hope they will continue to read my reviews. Your guises reviews really do make my day. So now on to chp. 4!**

Nessie's pov.

When Jacob and I reached Charlie's house, Sue, Charlie, and Seth came out to greet us.

"Hi everyone, where's Leah?" I said hugging Charlie.

"She's at a friend's house and won't be back till tomorrow morning" replied Sue.

"Come on Nessie, why don't you get cleaned up, then we can go haunting" Said Jacob, who I think was trying to distract me from the fact that Leah was trying to avoid me. I've always been okay with Leah, but I think she doesn't like me.

I took a shower anyway then got dressed in a jogging suit so the denim of my jeans wouldn't get in the way of my hunting. I then searched for Jacob.

When I found him I asked "Do you mind if I go alone? I feel like exploring a little, and you know what I'm like when I'm exploring with other people"

Jacob did know how I was like when I went exploring. I hate when some one comes with me because they tend to slow me down by making me 'decide where I'm going first' or saying 'why that way? This way looks safer'. It drove me nuts. The whole point of exploring is being adventurous and _not_ knowing where you're going.

Luckily Jacob let me go.

I decided to go to one of my favorite exploring sights, a place I deemed **Nessie's Tunnels. ** It's my favorite place to explore because there are a lot of tunnels that even _I_ hadn't explored yet. Also, it over looked a beautiful lake that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles without an end. And the best part is that no one knows about it but me. I climbed up to my favorite part a **Nessie's Tunnels**, a spot on top of the main tunnel that over looked the lake. Sometimes I can sit there for hours on end just looking at the lake and thinking. In fact, it was the place where I had decided that I would run away. It is also the place where I decided I really truly did love Jacob.

Out of no where the smell of a vampire hit my nostrils from behind me. I turned around and saw Felix, one of the Volturi standing behind me. He was smiling. I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Little Miss Renesmee Calrlie Cullen, sitting there, just waiting for me to grab", Felix said, _still _smiling.

I stand up and back away until the heels of my feet are at the edge of the top of the main tunnel.

Then things got even worse.

Alex and Jane stepped into view.

"Looks like you get the praise today, Felix" said Jane, who was _also_ smiling, but hers and Alex's were more evil looking, if that was possible.

Suddenly remembering how to breathe, I say, "What do you want from me?"

"She Speaks!" declared Felix.

"The reason why we are hear is _you_, Renesmee Cullen" says Alex, speaking for the first time.

"_Me_?"

"Yes, _you_. Aro wants us to kidnap you. Don't ask us why, we don't know why. My guess is he wants to do experiments with you and his new son"

"Son?"

"So, the Cullens didn't hear? Aro has a son named Ian. Unfortunately, the mother didn't make it."

That struck a heart string. I hade always hated how I hade almost killed my mother. Luckily, my dad hade loved my mother and hade saved her from dyeing by inserting his venom into her heart, thus saving her.

"Come, we must go now or we won't have time to leave the note telling her family where Miss Renesmee has been taken before our plane leaves" said Jane.

"Yes we must. Now if you would just come quietly, we will be on our way." Says Alex

"There is no way you can get to move an inch!" I scream, and then jumped off the top of the tunnel. I landed on the balls of my feet and took off running toward my house.

_Dad! _I mentally screamed _Help me! The Volturi are after me! _Why oh why did I have to pick a spot where I was so far away my dad couldn't hear me? I really hate being a teenager sometimes.

Suddenly Felix is beside me with a potato bag in hand. He sticks it on my head and all is see is black. Then something heard hits my head and I black out completely.

_Meanwhile, back at the Cullen household_

Edward's pov.

_Dad! Help me! The Volturi are after me!_, I heard Nessie scream in my head.

"Oh shoot, Nessie's in trouble! Come on, let's go!"

Immediately everyone drops what their doing and runs after me to the forest. On the ground by the edge if the forest was an envelope that said

The Cullens

Inside was a letter that read:

Dear Cullen Family,

I have taken your precious Renesmee in order to perform experiments with my new son, Ian. I am afraid you have no consent in the matter. If you still wish to see hear, you may come visit us any time you wish. Jacob Black, however, cannot because that would tamper to much with young Renesmee's feeble hopes of escaping with his help. Please do come at any time you wish,

Your friend,

Aro

When Jacob read the letter, he fell to his knees and cried to no end.

**A/N - *Runs from angry readers that have torches and pitch forks* Okay, Okay, I know it's mean to have Nessie kidnapped, **_**but **_**I thought it would be a nice twist to the story! Whether or not you like it, Please Review! I look forward to hearing from all of my readers!**

**P.S. GO NESSIE! YOU ROCK!**


	5. Aro's son

Growing up chapter 5

**A/N Please note that I have finally written stuff on my profile! I have a section that I will try to update as much as possible, explaining things in my fanfictions and why it takes me so long to update. Please visit there if you are concerned about certain things. I would like to thank certain people before we start. They are Julie, Nicole, Emily, Mackenzie, and all of my readers. Also, I would like to thank Khadijah Lautaha and Nora Purcell for editing my first four chapters. I appreciate the editing and motes the two of you wrote, but, unfortunately, sense I already posted them on line I can't change it. Thank you. And now on to chp. 5!!!! (By the way, for those that don't know, Pov means point of view)**

***please note that it starts after they found the note and are all back at the house trying to figure out what to do.***

Bella's Pov.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask Edward.

"Well, I was thinking that Jacob and I go to Italy and try to see what to do while you stay here and be safe."

"I have two problems with that plan"

"Which are?"

"One, Jacob will probably die if he goes, according to Aro's letter."

"True, but, I was thinking we could spray a whole bunch of cologne on him to confuse the Volturi of his scent"

"Cool", said Jacob, probably thinking of it being 'fun' to outwit the 'vampire rulers'.

"Very funny", I said sarcastically. "It will never work, you know"

"I know, but it was just a thought. So, what was the other problem?"

"Three of the people I love might be killed while I sit here hoping they live. There is no way I am staying behind."

"But if you do go, and we do get killed, you will be killed too."

"I'm still going because I would rather die then live while you, Jacob, and Nessie are dying!"

"No, Bella, you are not going and that is that"

"Ok, now that that is settled, what's the plan?" asked Jacob.

"You and I are going to Volterra and doing what ever we can to get Nessie back"

"Sounds good to me"

_Later, after Edward and Jacob's plan has left for Italy_

"What am I supposed to do? I need to go help!" I asked Alice, who was suspiciously holding something behind her back.

"How about a ticket to Italy?"

"What?"

"I got you a ticket to Italy"

"You did? Oh Alice you're the best!"

"I know, and you can repay me by bringing Nessie back, safe and sound"

"Thank you Alice! Bye!"

_Meanwhile, in Volterra_

Nessie's Pov.

I woke up in a dark room, barely remembering what happened to get me there. Unfortunately, my eyes aren't as strong as full vampire's are, so I could barely see anything. All I could tell was that I was tied to some sort of bed.

Just then, a door opened to my right and Aro walked in with someone I couldn't see behind him.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I would like you to meet my son, Ian."

The person behind him stepped forward and said, "Hello, Renesmee, I am Ian, Aro's son."

"Um…….hi?" I said in response of Ian's statement. Ian looked about 18 and 6' tall. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute, but there was something about him that I didn't quite trust.

"So Renesmee…" said Ian.

"You can call me Nessie." I interrupted.

"Okay, Nessie, your Edward Cullen's daughter, right?"

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Could you hold on for a minute please?"

Before I could answer, he went and talked to Aro. I'm not sure what they said, but Aro seemed to have no problem doing what Ian asked. Aro walked out and Ian walked up to me.

"Well, now that that's taken care of."

At first, it seemed like de je vous, but then I couldn't think of were I knew it from so, like a normal, pure human girl, I forgot it.

"Where were we?" he continued.

"I think I was just asking what _my dad _has to do with any of this." I answered.

He moved closer

"Well, your dad isn't here, is he?"

"No"

"Okay, then let's get busy"

"Busy doing wh…"

Before I could finish, his lips crushed against mine. At first, his kiss reminded me of Jacob's, so I started kissing back. When he crawled on top of me, I remembered. _This isn't Jacob! _ I thought, _It's Aro's son!! _I started to fidget as his hands moved down my sides. When he got to my waist, he took off my shirt. He started to move his lips down my neck and was heading toward my chest. As soon as I got my voice back, I screamed.

"Get off of me!" I cried.

He didn't say anything, but, instead of kissing further down, he came back up to my lips. He started to slow down after a minute, and during that moment, I realized that Jacob would never put out this much. I realized I didn't want him to stop. Ian may be the one for me and when he got to the point where he was almost done, I couldn't help but say,

"No. Please don't."

"Don't what? I thought you wanted me to stop." It sounded like he was about to start laughing.

"No. Never. Please don't", I think I scared him. He hesitated, then smiled and went to go get a blanket. When he was back, he got on top of me again and started kissing me romantically. When he stopped, he went to turn off the light, and I couldn't think. He noticed and came back to me. He took off his shirt and couldn't help it.

"Untie me, please." I begged.

He untied me gently and I got up and sprang at him. He caught me with ease and softly put me back on the bed. He was standing, and, as we were kissing, he undid my pants and slowly pulled them off. He stopped for a second to see my reaction. And when he could tell I wanted to go further, his pants where off and he was naked. It took a second for me to realize he was just standing there. I lifted my head up to ask what was wrong, but before I could he was on top of me once more.

_Later that day_

The last few hours seemed to have flied by. I was having the time of my life. Suddenly, he froze, then started again.

Then, _knock, knock, knock, __**BANG! **_Someone had knocked the door down. It was too dusty for me to see who it was, though.

"Don't worry about who it is", Ian whispered calmly.

The next thing I heard was,

"Nessie!!" It was my dad. He was furious.

I looked over, and he was standing there.

"Get off of her", he growled.

"She's mine now. Go talk to my dad." Ian said back.

Edward then pulled Ian off of me and Jacob ran up to me. He grabbed a blanket and covered me up. You could tell he wasn't happy. I had told him my first time would be with him, but it wasn't.

**A/N- So that was chapter 5. I have now started a poll asking if people want Nessie to end up with Ian, Jacob, or someone else. If you would like to vote, you can find it on my profile. Please review! By the way, I am going to start writing chapter 6 soon. Also, from when Nessie says "Um…….hi?" to the end was written by my friend Nicole with small editing by me. Just thought I'd give her, her props for helping me so much. She will probably be writing more also. Thanks for reading!!!!**


	6. Pregnant

Chapter 6

**A/N – Just so you all know, you may hate me after this chapter, but I don't care. If you want to tell me who you want Nessie to be with, please go to my profile and vote on the poll there. This is a short chapter because I probably won't write longer ones until my poll is finished (which may be a while because only 2 people voted), so, until then, keep posted and I'll write again soon. By the way, in my fanfic, Alice can see Nessie's, Jacob's, and Ian's future.**

Nessie's Pov.

After Jacob wrapped me in the blanket, He tried to get me out of there, but I couldn't move.

My dad was yelling at Ian.

"Please, don't hurt him, dad", I said.

""What?!!", he said. He seemed shocked. He's probably confused, which, doesn't make sense 'cause he can read my mind.

"Nessie! He just rapped you!" He said.

"That's just it, he didn't rape me."

"What's going on? ", I heard someone say. It was my mom.

Aro, Jane, Alec, and Felix were right behind her.

"I like him", I say. Jacob glares at Ian.

I walk toward Ian and he grabs me and hugs me tight.

Everyone seemed shocked and confused, so I say "I love him"

"And I love her", Ian said.

My mom then says, ""Nessie, let's go home and we'll talk about this."

I don't have to go home, I know for sure."

"What did you do to my daughter?!" My mom says to Aro.

"Nothing, I swear!" He says. He seemed terrified.

"Come on, Ness. Let's go home." Jacob pleads.

I was about to say no again when Ian said,

"Go, Nessie. Go home"

"What?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay", I turn to my parents and say, "Let's go."

Later, on the Cullen front porch

Alice ran outside while we were climbing out of the car. I hadn't said a word the whole way home.

"I'm so happy!" she says.

"What?" we all say. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper had followed Alice outside.

"Nessie's pregnant!"

Suddenly, my dad's mad, and so is Jacob. Everyone else is shocked, but Alice still looks happy.

"Why did this happen to me?" I say.

Ian's Pov.

"Why did this happen to me?" I hear Nessie say.

She's pregnant? That's not what I had planned. How am I supposed to tell them about my power now?

I then hear Alice say,

"Guess who's here? Your granddaughter's dad", she says to Edward.

"How do you know?" I hear Edward say.

"I cab smell him"

I then walk up. "How do you know it's a girl?" I ask.

"Hello! I had a vision, duh!"

"Oh. Right."

Nessie's Pov.

Jacob walks forward, then punches Ian in the jaw. He hits the side of the house from the force of Jacob's punch. Jacob then kicked Ian in the "Sensitive area".

"Jacob! Stop!" I yell.

Emmet and Jasper grab Jacob by the shoulders and pull him off Ian. I walk up to him and say,

"Ian, are you all right?"

"I'm fine", he says.

We then all go inside the house to talk, but Jacob runs into the forest toward La Push. He was probably so mad that he didn't even bother to take off his clothes to shift.

Jacob's Pov.

I ran toward La Push. I was so mad, I didn't even care if someone saw me or not. I just had to get away from there and hope I didn't go back and kill _him _that wouldn't be a good thing for Nessie.

I decided to go to First Beach to cool down. I first stopped at my house to grab some jeans. It wouldn't be a good idea to walk around the beach naked.

I still couldn't believe Nessie was pregnant with that _kid's _baby. I just couldn't.

I don't know how long I stayed there. I just sat on the rocks watching the waves come in then retreat back into the ocean.

Unexpectedly, I heard the sound of crunching rocks. I turned around and saw Leah coming down the beach.

"Hello, Jacob. What's up?" she said when she got close enough.

"Nessie's pregnant", I say.

"What?"

"She's pregnant"

"Who's the dad?"

"A half vampire named Ian"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really"

"Does that mean the baby is going to be half vampire, half human, too?"

"Yes"

"What does that mean for Nessie and you?"

"I don't know"

"There's something I know that might help you"

"What?"

"That life has it's own way of playing things out."

"How is that supposed to help me?"

"You also have a way of playing things out. No matter what you do, there is a consequence, whether it's good or bad, but you have to make the decision that gives you that consequence."

"So, you're saying I should kill Ian?"

"No", Leah says, laughing. "I'm saying you should help Nessie when she needs you most. Do what you did with Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie. Then just go with what happens. Turn lemons into lemonade.

"Thanks Leah. That did help."

"Then go back to the Cullen house and help Nessie."

"Ok"

I left Leah sitting on the beach while I went back to the Cullen's. Who knows? Maybe I'll learn to like the kid? Then again, maybe I _will_ end up killing him. Either way, I'm going to be there for Nessie.

**A/N- Ok, so I know you all probably want to kill me right now, but don't 'cause if you do, you won't figure out what happens. So, the sooner I get more votes the sooner I'll write more chapters. I'll try to write more soon, I promise.**


	7. The Truth About Ian

Growing Up Chapter 7

**A/N – I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I have been really lazy lately. Also, rehearsals for this years school musical that I have been busy lately. Anyway, I hope you all had a happy holiday! Now for Chapter 7!!!! (By the way, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't have to do everything the way she does it in the book. I am my own person and I have my own imagination, which I have put into this story. I f any of you have a problem with that, then you can stop reading it. Thank you.)**

"You won't be affected as much as Bella was by you, since you are half vampire, but you will still be affected. Also, we know what to expect this time and how to handle it.", Carlisle was explaining to me.

We were all in the living room together. Ian and I were curled up on the couch, my mom and dad were on the other side, Carlisle was perched on the edge of the coffee table with Esme sitting next to him, and everyone else was standing randomly throughout the room with the person they loved standing next to them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Who is it?_ I mentally ask my dad.

"Jacob", he says as an answer. "He wants to talk to me. I'll be right back."

_What's going on?_ I think. _Why does Jacob want to talk to you?_

"Don't worry about it, Ness. We're just going to talk."

"OK"

Edward's Pov.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it. Jacob was standing there.

"Hello, Jacob. What is it you wanted to talk about?", I asked. I decided it was best if I closed the door behind me.

"Do you mind if we some where so your family can't hear us? I wouldn't be surprised if Bella and Alice were listening to us through the door."

"I think so, too, considering Bella is using her power to shield Alice's thoughts"

"Shoot", I hear them say at the same time. Jacob and I start laughing.

"Come on, let's go", I say.

Jacob and I go down the steps and don't stop until we are out of hearing range of the house.

"So?" I ask.

"I need your help", he replies.

"With what?"

"To _not _kill Ian. I want to help Nessie and killing Ian would just make her sad."

"Sure, I'll help you."

"Thanks, lets go back"

We went back to the house, and as soon as we got inside, everyone thought different variations of _' What was _that _about?' _at the same time.

"Like I said before, Jacob and I just talked, that's it.

I could tell no one believed me, but it _was _the truth.

"Um...Nessie? Can I talk to you alone?", Ian asks.

"Sure, I know just the place", she says as they walked out of the room together.

I couldn't believe what he was going to tell her.

Nessie's Pov.

I decided to take Ian to my tunnels. When we got there, I jumped on top of the main tunnel and sit down, I then start patting the place next to me and say,

"Why don't you sit up here with me?"

"OK", he says and sits down.

"So what did you want to talk about?", I ask.

"I wanted to tell you my power"

"What is it?"

"Well, there's a story that goes with it, but you're not going to like it"

"Tell me anyway." Now he had me curious. What was so bad about his power?

"Well, my power is , when I kiss a girl, they fall in love with me"

"Wait a minute...does that mean?" Now it makes since why I thought he was Jacob for a second in Italy. I really _do _love Jacob.

"I'm afraid so", he says. "But let me tell you the rest."

"This had better be good"

"When my dad figured out my power, he created a plan to get you and the rest of your family to join the volturri. He decided that if you fell in love with me, the rest of your family would join him. Then when I meet you, _I _fell in love with _you._ So I told my dad I loved you and that I wouldn't go along with him any more and asked him to leave. I'm really sorry, Nessie. Please believe me."

"I do believe you, I just don't trust you.", I say. I jumped down from the tunnel then and ran toward my house. When I got there, I ran straight upstairs and into my room. Downstairs, I heard my dad say,

"Ian told her his power."

"And what is his power?" My mom asked.

"When he kisses girls, they fall in love with him"

A little while later, there was a knock on my door.

"Nessie, It's me. Let me in.", I hear Jacob say.

"Go away", I answer. I knew he could hear the sobs in my voice.

The door opens. _Shoot, _I had forgotten to lock the door.

Jacob comes in and sits on the chair next to my bed. I turn on my side so he can't see how badly I was crying.

"Are you OK?, he asks.

"No", I say. He then picks me up and puts me on his lap.

"Go ahead and cry", he said. "He was a jerk to do that to you."

I don't know how long we stayed there like that, but it seemed like forever. I just couldn't seem to stop crying. There were two things t decided while I was sitting there. One, I loved Jacob more than anyone in the world, and two, I wanted revenge on Ian.

**A/N – Hope you liked it! I will get chapter 8 up as soon as possible, but until then, I need more people to vote on my poll! You can find at the top of my profile at ****.net/u/1687734/**** . Please vote!!!! I can't write chapter 9 without enough votes!!!!**


	8. Two Rings

Growing Up Chapter 8

**A/N – I can't believe it's already chapter 8!!!! Hope you all like it! **

_So how am I supposed to get revenge on Ian?, _I think.

I was in my bed reading a book. Well, it _looked_ like I was reading a book, but really, I was just trying to confuse my dad so I could plan my revenge.

Obviously, it didn't work 'cause I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in", I say.

My dad opens the door.

"Nessie, what are you doing?", he asks.

"Reading", I say innocently.

"I heard what you were thinking"

_Shoot._

"So you can help!"

"Nessie", he says. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"What?"

"Technically, it wasn't his fault. Aro came up with the plan, and since Ian is his son, he had to go along with it."

"So you really think he loves me?"

"It's kinda hard not to when I can read his thoughts."

"True", I say and we both start laughing.

"What am I supposed to do now?", I ask when we finally stopped laughing. "I'm pregnant with his baby and he tricked me!"

"Well, you should go with what you believe in"

"That doesn't help you know"

"I know", he smiles at me.

"So.......what are you going to name the baby?"

"I was thinking if it's a boy, Robert David Cullen and if it's a girl, Kaylee Mackenzie Cullen."

"I like the name Kaylee Mackenzie better"

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in"

Alice walks in and says, "Wasn't anyone paying attention to me? I told you it was a girl."

"Kaylee Mackenzie Cullen it is, then", I say.

"By the way, Ian is here to see you", Alice says.

"I don't want to talk to him"

"Just hear him out, Ness", she begs.

"Why should I? He lied to me!", I ask stubbornly.

"Actually, he didn't lie to you, he just didn't tell Aro's plan", she explains.

"Oh my gosh, you just want me to be with Ian, don't you?"

"Maybe", she replied.

"I'm still not going down there."

"OK then, I'll bring him up here"

"Alice! No!", but it was to late, she had already walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Dad, can you stop her, please?", I ask.

"Sorry, Nessie, but I'm with Alice on this one"

"Get out", I say. Luckily, he leaves.

I was pissed. Everyone seemed to be siding with Ian but my mom. She had come up to see me earlier and told me so. How could they be siding Ian? After what he did to me? Even Emmet and Jasper seem to like him!

There was a knock on the door. Again.

"Nessie, can you let me in, please?", I hear Ian ask.

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Please, Ness? Hear me out!"

"Oh, just go in already, It's open!", I hear Alice say.

"Thanks a lot, Alice!", I yell. I hear chuckles from the other side of the door. It sounded like about nine people where out there.

"Is my whole family out there listening?", I ask Ian.

"I'd say just about", he says as he comes in.

"And you consider them one of them?", I ask. I now wish I had vampire venom, so I could let it drip into my voice, but unfortunately, it was something only male half-vampires had. Which means Ian has it, and I don't.

"If you want me to", he answers.

"**I DO NOT!**", he finally noticed how mad I was this time.

"Oh. If you want it that way."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, we can be like cousins instead of being husband and wife."

"What?" _What was he talking about?_

"Felix likes Alice", he answered simply.

"Felix and Alice, and you and I, for that matter, will **NEVER **get married."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I was you."

"**WHAT **was that?", my dad asks, coming into the room.

"It was Ian's sorry attempt to try to scare me.", I say.

"That had better be just a threat."

"Well, sir, I was just going to ask your blessing for Nessie and I to get married."

"Hell no!", my dad yells.

"May I ask why Edward? Or should I call you dad already?", Ian asks.

"Alice told you, didn't she?"

"Yep", he answers with a cute looking crooked smile.

"Did Alice have a vision she didn't tell me about?", I ask.

"Uh...yeah", my dad answers.

"Alice! Get in here!", I say.

"Yes?", she asks innocently as she comes in.

"What was your vision?"

"You and Ian get married", she said quietly, probably hopping I didn't hear.

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Well...I was afraid that if I told you this, you would do something crazy to make sure you _don't _get married."

"That's it! I'm going home", I say.

"But you are home", said Ian.

"I mean the cottage", I say.

Even though we live in the main house, we still own the cottage for when we want to get away from the rest of the family. And sense everyone was at the main house, the cottage was empty, leaving me with plenty of room to think.

When I got there, I went straight to my room. It was exactly the same as my other room, baby blue, TV, DVD player, PS2, etc, etc, etc. The only real difference was which house they were in.

I went to the bookshelf and grabbed my iPod. I then grabbed a book, turned up the volume really loud, and read. It was so loud that I didn't notice Jacob had come in my window until he had pulled out one of my Skullcandy ear puds.

I turned off my music.

"Do you always have to listen to your iPod so loud?", he asks.

"Today, I do", I say.

"Why? What happened?"

"Alice had a vision Ian and I get married, but didn't tell me."

"What was that about me?" Ian was standing outside my window.

"What are _you _doing here?" Jacob asks.

"Trying to talk to Nessie"

"You'd better leave if you know whats good for you."

"And whose going to make me?"

"Me!", Jacob snarls, then jumps out the window at Ian.

"Jacob! No!", I scream.

They were headed for the forest. I jumped out of the window and follow them. Suddenly, a black velvet box falls out of each of their pockets and rolls toward me. I open both of them up, and inside each one, is an engagement ring.

**A/N – So how do you like it? Don't forget to tell me! Also, on my profile is each of the engagement rings. New poll!! Which engagement ring do you like better? And don't forget to choose if you want Nessie should be with Jacob, Ian, or a new character. VOTE NOW!!!!!!!!**


	9. Aro's Plan

**A/N – Yes! It's chapter 9!!!! Stay tuned for a special offer at the end of the chapter. You all are going to be a little shocked at the end, but oh well, I hope you like it any way! Now on to chapter 9!**

_Last time, in chapter 8…_

_They were headed for the forest. I jumped out of the window and follow them. Suddenly, a black velvet box falls out of each of their pockets and rolls toward me. I open both of them up, and inside each one, is an engagement ring._

Chapter 9, Aro's Plan

I tried to break them up by pushing them apart, but it didn't work, so I tried another tactic.

"Will you please stop fighting?" I asked through a mouthful of tears.

"Are you crying, Nessie?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nessie, I didn't mean to make you cry, he just made me so mad that I lost It.", Jacob said, walking toward me.

"I'm not _actually _crying" I said, they both looked confused so I explained; "I was just trying to get you to stop fighting. It works all the time. Now, tell me, what are these?" I held out the little boxes to emphasize what I meant.

"How did you…" Jacob began, but I interrupted him.

"They fell out of your pockets, tell me what they are for! Where you both going to propose or something?"

"Yes", they both said, and then Jacob continued by saying, "I was going to over dinner tonight, but since you already know, I'll do it now." He then grabbed the one in my right hand, opened it, then put it back in my hand. "Wrong one", he explained, then grabbed the one on the left while getting down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honor of being my wife? By doing this, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Before I could say anything, Ian grabbed the other box saying, "My turn", and then he also got down on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me and live a great life with me and our baby?"

They both stayed there, waiting for me to answer, but I couldn't. Instead, I ran as fast as I could. I got to the cottage and grabbed my cell phone. I started dialing the main house. My mom answered.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up.

"Mom, can you and dad come to the cottage, please?"

"Why, Ness, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry!"

Suddenly, I heard a creak in the floorboards. I turned around and saw…

"Hello Nessie, or would you rather be called Renesmee?" Aro asked.

"Nessie", I plainly said.

"Well, Nessie, It seems we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"You're deliberating on whether or not to say yes to my son and we can't have that, can we?"

"I don't know, sir"

"Please, don't call me 'sir', it makes me feel old."

"Sorry, Aro"

"Now, are you going to say yes to my son?" while he said this, he was slowly moving toward me, then, before I knew it, his hand was around my throat.

"Yes, Aro, I'm sorry I even thought of saying no", I said because I was too scared to know what would happen if I told the truth.

"That's better. Now, aren't you curious to know what my plan is?"

"Yes", I said honestly.

"I've discovered that if I create or find enough vampires, I can rule the world, while making the humans slaves. And _you _are going to help me do that. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yes", I lied.

"I had better be on my way, now. There's no telling what your mother and father might do if they find me here." He then started to walk toward the door. He paused suddenly and said, "And Nessie, if you tell anyone about this, or your father reads it in your thoughts, I would be very sad."

"Why?" I curiously asked.

"I would hate to have to kill my son's future wife", he said bluntly,

He walked out.

When my parents finally arrived, they asked me what was wrong. I tried very hard to keep Aro's visit out of my head.

"Jacob and Ian asked me to marry them." I said, answering their questions "and I'm not ready to be married. I'm not even ready to be a mom, and I'm going to be anyway."

"Oh, honey, I'll go make you some tea and we can talk about it", my mom said as she rushed off toward the kitchen."

Eventually, they left to leave me to think.

Edward's Pov.

As Bella and I left the cottage, I couldn't help but thinking that there was something Nessie wasn't telling us. She had looked really scarred and the entire time she was thinking, _Salt Lake City, Utah, and Boise, Idaho, _and the rest of the states and their capitals. What in the world is going on?!

Whatever it was, I was going to find out one way…

…or another.

_**Later, Voltera, Italy (no specific Pov)**_

When Aro arrived back in Italy, he asked Claire for a status report.

"Edward is suspicious that Renesmee isn't telling him something, because she is blocking her thoughts from him", she said as she entered the room.

"Just as I thought, but don't worry, Claire, I have a plan for Edward, and anyone else who stands in my way, for that matter. You may go for now."

"Yes, Aro"

As Claire walked out, Aro sent for Jane to tell her his plan.

**A/N – Do you like it? Tell me!!!! I live for reviews! Also, for the first five people who review, you get a special sneak preview of the next chapter!!!!!!!! (Sorry, but anonymous reviews don't count. You must be logged in.) So review!!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. Special thanks to Mackenzie Miranda for writing this chapter. I really only wrote Edward's Pov. to the end and edited the rest. So… THANKS MACKENZIE!!!! Also thanks to Nicole and Emina (Also known as twilightroxxx and .O for reading and approving this chapter. I love you all!**


	10. Dreams Come True

Chapter 10

**A/N – I am so sorry!!!! I have been grounded for a while and the school musical is coming up so I don't have much time on my hand to do fun things (not that the musical isn't partially fun, but it is a lot of work as well). So, until the performance, the updates will be very few. Please forgive me!!!!**

**Something you need to remember from Chapter 5, Aro's Son – **_At first, it seemed like de je vous, but then, I couldn't remember where I knew it from so, like a normal, pure human girl, I forgot it._

_I was in a forest, and somehow, I knew it was the forest surrounding my house._

_I suddenly heard a male scream that sounded like my dad's. It was coming from the direction of the house. I started running and ended up in the clearing directly behind it. My dad was on the ground, screaming and withering in pain, and right in front of him was Jane._

_I felt a hand go around my mouth. I knew it was a vampire's, but I didn't know who. I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper in my ear, "Make any move toward you father, or any sound, and he dies."_

I woke up.

Somehow, this all seemed familiar. Then it hit me. I had had a similar dream to this before I was taken to Italy, but at the time I was too concerned with other things to remember.

I had better tell Carlisle. I found him in his office and explained the dream.

"Hmmm", he said after I finished. "I'll tell the others. From what you said, it sounds like you may have two powers. How about I do some research and get back to you?"

"Thanks Carlisle," I said, walking out the door.

I decided to tell my dad about the whole Aro thing. I stayed up almost all night last night thinking I should find him, 'because he would know what to do.

He was in the living room, playing the grand piano. I sat down next to him and started playing an accompaniment **(sorry if its spelled wrong, I'm horrible at spelling) **that he had taught me.

"Dad?" I asked, a little hesitant. "Can you help me?"

"Of course sweetie", he replied like he normally did.

"Aro was here yesterday. Well, not here, here, but at the cottage!" I blurted out. It wasn't really my fault; it just sort of jumped out of my thought.

"I know," he answered plainly.

"How?" I asked, shocked.

"I snuck to your window last night and heard what you where thinking before you went to bed."

"Oh……um, ok" I _thought _I had heard a twig snap outside my window, but when I went to look, nothing was there.

"What should I do then?" I asked.

"Ignore Aro, I can deal with him, and go tell Jacob the answer I _know _you want to tell him."

"Thanks dad", I said then kissed his check as I went to look for Jacob.

I ended up back at the cottage, where Jake was just about to knock on the door.

"Hi Jake!" I said as I jumped out of the trees. He jumped in the air like I knew ho would and I started laughing.

"Nessie, don't do that to me!" He sounded mad, probably because I _always _did that to him.

"Would it help if I said I have an answer to your proposal?" I asked, extremely happy now.

He pretended to think about it, so I started turning around and said, "Ok, then, I guess I'll just-"he cut me off.

"Ok, ok, you win. What's your answer?" _Jake _always_ gives into me!_

"Jacob Black," I began. "I have decided to become Renesmee Carlie Cullen…" I paused for dramatic effect "Black!" I said as I ran up and hugged him!

"Really, Nessie?"

"Yes!" I breathed against his shoulder.

"Well then, we should make it official." He put me down and pulled out that little black velvet box, took out the ring, and slipped it on my left ring finger. Then he kissed me.

"Why don't we go tell the others the good news?" I asked against his lips.

"Sure," agreed Jacob. He grabbed my hand and we started walking.

After awhile, I heard my dad's screams coming from the house. _Oh _No_! _I thought as Jacob and I bolted through the forest. _Please don't let this be like my dream! Please!_

But I knew it was a hopeless thought.

**A/N - And there's Chapter 10! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but the original chapter 10 was too long. Final result for the poll, Jacob 8, Ian 3, other character, 0. New poll up! Please vote! Also, I have finished writing out chapter 16 but haven't typed them yet. I have a super busy schedule. But, your reviews might want me to type sooner, so don't be afraid to do so! Thanks for reading!**


	11. NO!

Chapter 11

When we got there, everything was exactly like my dream. The hand, the voice, everything. Including Jane.

Aro then (appearing from the trees) came up to me and said, "I told you not to tell anyone about my visit. And that's not it, you said yes to that dog", he glared at Jacob.

I tried to struggle out of the stranger's grasp, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Whoever it was was a lot stronger than me.

"Dad, what's going on?" I hear Ian say, coming out of the woods.

"Nessie, here, said yes to that _mongrel _and not to you!"

"I understand that, father. Let them go." I was surprised. I thought he would be very (or at least a little) upset.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my son. You see, I have plans for the two of you, and _no one _is going to change them." He turned to me and said, "say goodbye to your family, you won't be seeing them in a very long time, my daughter. Oh, and that as well," he pointed at Jake. The person behind me let go and I turned to Jacob.

"Jake, I love you and I don't want to leave." Tears started streaming down from my eyes like rain. "Don't let them-", but before I could finish, Alec picked me up and started running.

"Alec, put me down! I didn't get to finish! Take me back!"

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked. He sounded like he was trying to sound sexy, but it wasn't working.

"I don't know, 'cause you're a good guy deep down?" _ Hopefully, _I added in my head.

"Hmmm… I _am _in a good mood, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" I asked, annoyed now.

"I have other plans for us, Miss Renesmee."

"What sort of plans?" Was he asking if I wanted- ewwww!!!! I couldn't even _think _about it!

"I'm giving you an opportunity that most girls would kill to be you right now. What do you say we keep this our little secret?" He said as he sat me against a tree.

"Yeah, well, let me think about it….. _**HELL **_**NO!!!! ** I guess I'm not most girls, then."

"You don't really have a choice."

"If you even _think _about touching me, I _**will**_ scream".

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you. Not your dog, not your uncles, not even your daddy. Are you ready for the time of your life?" He asked, as he _got on top of me!_

"**NO!!!! Get off of me, NOW, you rapist!!!! Help! Somebody please help me! Please!!!!" ** I screamed. Tears started to fall down my face again.

I screamed as loud as I could, but I was afraid Alec was right. No one was ever going to hear me. Ever.

**A/N – Hope you like it! Sorry for the very long wait, but I'm hoping to update again soon. Very special thanks to Mackenzie, who pretty much wrote this whole chapter. You're awesome Kens! And thank you to all my fans that are still reading, even if I take forever to update.**


	12. Rescue and Imprint

Chapter 12

**A/N – Sorry about the long wait! **

_Last time…_

_"If you even __think __about touching me, I __**will**__ scream"._

"_Scream all you want, no one will hear you. Not your dog, not your uncles, not even your daddy. Are you ready for the time of your life?" He asked, as he __got on top of me!_

"_**NO!!!! Get off of me, NOW, you rapist!!!! Help! Somebody please help me! Please!!!!" **__I screamed. Tears started to fall down my face again._

_I screamed as loud as I could, but I was afraid Alec was right. No one was ever going to hear me. Ever._

Lucky for me, a miracle happened.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ian asked, coming into view.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now go to your daddy or something, I'm busy." Alec replied.

"It _looks _like you're disobeying my father's direct orders."

"And what was that?"

"To not harm her in any way."

"Oh. I forgot that that one."

"I thought so," Alec ran off into the woods and Ian walked toward me. He held out his hand and said, "Come on, Ness. Let's get you home."

"I thought I was being taken to Italy?" I asked.

"Change of plans. Someone will explain to you later."

We started back to the house. Right before we got back to the clearing, I paused and said, "Ian?"

"Yes?" he answered me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For earlier, how you came to save me, even though I'm marrying Jacob."

"Nessie, no matter how much you love Jacob, I will always love you, weather as a friend, or my wife."

"I'm glad you understand, I feel the same."

We then stepped out into the open. Jacob looked up from talking to my dad and, surprisingly, Leah. Jake must have phased and had her come. Jake started running toward me, and when he got here, he pulled me into a big bear hug and kissed me.

"Nessie, are you alright?" he asked after we finally pulled away from each other.

"Yes, all thanks to Ian" I quickly filled him in on what happened with Alec. For a while, he was speechless.

When he finally spoke he said, "Ian? Thank you for saving Renesmee."

"No problem" Ian replied, but he sounded distracted. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing toward the only female wolf I knew.

"That's Leah", I said.

_**Exact same time across the clearing…**_

**Leah's POV.**

_Who's that?_, I thought.

"Ian", Edward answered my thoughts.

_Oh my god, have I just…?_

"I think you have", he answered again.

"Jacob?" I called. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" he answered. He then gave Renesmee a quick kiss before coming over.

"What's up?"

"What did it feel like when you imprinted?"

"Why do you ask?" He sounded confused.

"Because I think I just imprinted on Ian", I explained.

"Oh."


	13. Baby

Chapter 13

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm writing this on my birthday, so I am now 14 yrs. old. Really sorry for the long wait! BTW one of the reasons why I toke so long is because I lost this chapter, so this may not be the original way I wrote this chapter. And now, without further ado, the moment you all have been waiting for. . . CHAPTER 13!!!! Please note that this chapter is when the baby is coming, and it happens a lot faster than in Breaking Dawn, mostly because I really didn't want to make you guys go through the same thing again, so this is what you get. ENJOY!**

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie, what does imprint mean?" Ian asked me.

"Um… that's kind of hard to explain. Why don't we have Jacob explain it to you? Or even better, Leah herself." I replied.

"Ok." He said and we started walking toward Leah, Jacob, and my dad.

"Nessie, I'm so glad you're ok." My dad said hugging me tightly.

"Dad!" I gasped. "Can't breath!"

"Right." He said, letting me go.

"Dad, Jacob, I think we should leave these two to talk" I said, looking at where Leah and Ian where staring at each other, both with a weird expression on their faces.

"I'm with you, Ness." Jacob said, and with that we left the other two alone and made our way toward the house.

**Leah's POV.**

When they left, Ian said, "So, what does imprint mean?"

"Well, it basically means…"

"Yes?" He prompted while I quickly looked away from his expectant face.

"It basically means I'm in love with you." I said quickly.

"Is that what Jacob and Renesmee have?" He asked, curious.

"Yes."

"Well then I'm glad, I fell the same way."

"Really? You do?"

"Yes". And with that, he turned me around and kissed me.

**Nessie's POV.**

When Ian and Leah came in, Jacob and I where eating barbeque ribs and stuffing. An odd mix, but one of my favorite dishes.

You could tell by the blush on both of their faces that they had kissed! I'm just so happy for them both!

I toke a sip of the blood in the thermos next to my plate and Ian looked over with a confused look on his face.

"What are you drinking?" He asked.

"Blood", I answered simply.

"Human?"

"No, mountain lion."

"I've never had animal blood before, may I try some?"

"Sure", I said, handing it over to him. He toke a sip then got a weird look on his face, as he dropped the thermos. As it fell on the ground, it shattered, spilling the blood everywhere. I toke in a breath and suddenly got a weird sensation in my stomach, like my daughter was trying to break through.

And then I passed out.

**A/N – Hey guys, so there's chapter 13! Sorry for the shortness! Any way, this was the only way I could think of to introduce the baby so I hope you like it! Oh! And I'm writing a story! If you would like to read the first chapter, REVIEW!!!! And even if you don't want to read my story, REVIEW me and **_**then **_**tell me you don't want to read this. One last thing before I finish this long author's note, if your name is Tracy Grella, and you know who you are, YOU HAD BETTER PRINT OUT TWO COPIES OF THIS AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND BRING IT WITH YOU ON WEDNESDAY OR ELSE!!!! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! I LOVE IT WHEN I GET REVIEWS!!!!**

**~ With love from Dearbhal, previously iamnessie**


	14. Not Again!

Chapter 14

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up the next day in the little room we had set up in case of emergencies. _Why am I in here? _I thought.

I looked around and saw Jacob sitting next to the bed on my right.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Let's just say, you missed the miracle of life," he joked.

"You mean…"

"Yep" He smiled.

"So? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"The physic was right, she's a girl."

"Her name is Alice", I reminded him.

"I know", he said. "It's my nickname for her. Why don't you get some rest? You still look tired."

"Ok", I said.

And with that, I fell asleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The plans for the wedding where on there way. Because it was her favorite thing to do, Alice was planning it. I only gave her input every ounce in a while, and even then they where only suggestions. The only thing I actually insisted on was that Mackenzie (as every one was calling my daughter who's full name was Kaylee Mackenzie Cullen) be the flower girl.

Jacob and I where finally getting married! It was going to be a small wedding with only friends and family. Two of which, where Ian and Leah, but more update on that later.

A couple of days before the wedding I was in the living room reading when the doorbell rang. I went to see who it was and when I opened the door I saw…

Aro.


	15. Runaway, Again

Chapter 15

**Nessie's POV.**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Aro.

"I heard my granddaughter was born and I've come to meet her." He replied.

"I'm afraid that decision is not up to you" My dad said, coming up behind me.

"Then who's is it?"

"Renesmee and Ian's"

"So, may I?" Aro turned to me.

"I'll think about it, but no promises", I said then turned to find Ian.

"He's in the library with Leah", my dad helped me, never taking his eyes off Aro.

Sure enough, he was right, as always.

"Ian, your dad's here" I said as I rushed in.

"What?" he asked, sounding surprised. He and Leah had been talking when I entered the room.

"He wants to see Mackenzie", I continued.

"He can't. I won't let him. Go and grab her and Jacob and meet us out back, please. We need to get out of here!"

"Ok." We had already planed what to do in case Aro came.

I found the others in Mackenzie's room. She was taking a nap as Jacob watched over her.

"Jacob, we have to go", I said as I went to grab the three backpacks from the closet we had already prepared in case we had to leave quickly.

"Why?" he asked, standing up.

"Aro's here", I replied.

"Oh" he said, then toke the backpacks from me while I picked up Mackenzie.

She was a sweet little girl with straight black hair and green eyes like my dad's where when he was a human.

We then meet in the backyard. Leah and Jacob changed into their wolf forms since one would be carrying Mackenzie and the other would have the bags strapped to there back. Ian and I would be running. We had decided to run instead of driving because the Volturi would notice a car racing out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" I asked eventually.

"Daytona Beach, Florida", Ian replied.

"Why there?"

"I went there once to calm down a group of vampires that live nearby. I loved it, but when I got back to Italy I pretended to hate it so that if I ever needed to escape from them, I could go there."

"Good thinking"

"Thanks"

We continued running for a while when I suddenly remembered something.

"Are we running all the way to Florida?" I asked Ian.

"When we get to Salt Lake City, Utah, we're going to catch a plane."

"Good, I don't think I could make it all the way on foot."

Ian started laughing then, until Jacob gave him a look as if to say, "Shut up if you know what's good for you." He did.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When the sun set, we decided to rest for the night. Jacob and Leah got there bags and went off to phase into humans again. Before they left, I grabbed Mackenzie off Jacob's back and sat down with her in my lap.

"Mommy, why are we out here?" she asked as I saw Ian head off to find firewood so we could eat.

"Hmmm… It's easier if I show you." I said.

"How?"

"Close your eyes and watch" I replied. This was the first time I had ever used my power on Mackenzie. I showed her anything that would help her understand.

"Who was that that's supposed to be after us?" she asked afterward.

"That's Aro. He's your grandfather."

"He's my grandpa? But I thought Grandpa Edward was my grandpa?"

"They both are. Aro is your dad's dad and Edward is my dad. But know this, your grandpa Aro is an evil man and if you ever meet him, don't do anything he says unless you really want to, ok?"

"Okay. Mommy," she replied sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you in your sleeping bag, we have a big day tomorrow."

As soon as she lay down, she was asleep as usual. Jacob then came up to me and kissed me.

"Ello…" I said sleepily.

"You tired?" He asked.

"Just a little bit", I said, but he looked like he didn't believe me. Probably because I yawned pretty bigly.

"Come on, time for bed.'

I put my sleeping bag on one side of Mackenzie while Ian did the same on the other. Jacob laid his next to mine and Leah did the same with Ian.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after the long day. That night, I had another dream. This time I was in Italy and I wasn't alone. Mackenzie was with me.

We where in the same room I had been in before, but with a different door. Probably because my dad had ruined the other one.

Mackenzie was asleep on the bed while I paced back and forth, not knowing what was going on.

Suddenly the door opened and Aro and someone else came in.

I woke up, then.

**A/N ~ Two chapters in one day and one the day before? You guys had better review me for this! Remember, If you review you can read my new story, Dark Angels, which I am hoping to one day get published, so I want to know what you guys think! (Tracy, you had better bring two copies of chapters 12, 13, 14, and 15 or else!!!!)**

**With lots of love and wishes for reviews,**

**Dearbhal**

**Previously known as iamnessie.  
**


	16. Caught

Chapter 16

**Nessie's POV.**

Everyone else was still asleep so I decided to take a walk.

While I walked, I thought about my dream. I wondered what it meant. Was I going to Italy again? With Mackenzie? And who was it that came in with Aro? Ian said that he had never seen the person who had held me back from saving my dad, maybe it was the same person? Who was she? Somehow, it seemed very important that I find out.

Eventually, Jacob had told me what had happened when I was taken be Alec. As soon as he couldn't see me anymore, he had phased. The vampire who was holding, Felix, was surprised. He had never seen a human turn into a wolf before, so he didn't know what to do. He ran away, the chicken. Leah then showed up, also as a wolf. My mom also came and used her powers against Jane, making her useless. The Volturi left, but not before Aro promised they would be back.

And so that's what happened. Kind of weird, huh?

_I'd better start heading back, _I thought now. Everyone is bound to be waking up soon.

I walked back to the little camp we had and saw that everyone was still asleep. Not knowing what else to do, I lay back down and fell asleep. This time, dreamless.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

When I woke up again, my hands where tied behind my back. I turned my head around and saw Demetri.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're going to Italy," he replied.

_Oh no, not again, _I exclaimed in my head.

"Where are the others?" I asked instead.

"To your right."

I looked and there they where. In front was Ian holding Mackenzie, comforting her. To his right was Leah, looking moody, and to his left was Jacob, looking down right furious.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to him.

He looked confused and mouthed, "For what?"

"I had another dream where I went to Italy again." I explained. "I should have warned you."

"Oh. You still don't have to be sorry."

"I know. But I am."

Demetri then picked me up and started running. To Volterra, Italy.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

And now here I am pacing back and forth with Mackenzie lying on the bed, sleeping. Just like my dream.

The door opened and there they where.

"Who are you", I asked the lady. She had long blond hair and red eyes. Quite obviously she drank human blood like the rest of the Volturi. She was really tall and had this just plain evil look about her. It was really creepy.

"Claire" She replied. I recognized the voice instantly; she was the one who had held me back while Jane was attacking my dad. I glared at her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Aro, turning toward him.

"In another room. Come, I'll take you to them. And bring Mackenzie." He replied.

I quietly walked over to Mackenzie. Even though I didn't want to endanger her, I also didn't want to leave her alone in this place. That left me with only one option. I picked her up and she stirred, so I said, "Shhhh. Everything is fine, go back to sleep." And she did. I followed Claire and Aro out the door.

**A/N ~ I had half a mind to leave it there, but I didn't, 'cause that would be a really short chapter. Plus, I kind of wanted to get to a certain part with this chapter, so here's the rest, 'cause I'm nice like that. **

They took us down the hall and into another room, this one was circular and had throne like chairs. All where occupied but three. The one directly across from us, the one that was two chairs to the right from the center, and the one two chairs from the left of the center. Aro took the center one, (Between who I presumed to be Marcus and Caius.) While Claire took the seat next to Marcus.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Why don't you take a seat, Nessie?" Aro asked, gesturing toward the empty seat next to Caius who was sitting to Aro's right.

"I'd rather stand" I stated. Something told me that if I sat down there, they would consider me part of them, which I have no intention of doing what so ever. Not now, or ever.

"Are you sure?" He prompted. "Carrying Mackenzie around all day must get tiring."

"I'm fine." I ensured.

"Suit yourself. Now, where were we?"

"Where are the others?" I repeated.

"They will be with us shortly, but first, we need to talk to you without them."

"About?" I prompted.

"You joining the Volturi" Aro and Caius said together.

"**NEVER!**" I hear Jacob, Ian, my mom and my dad say at the same time as they come in with Leah, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, and Alice right behind them.

Great. Now there's going to be some sort of battle. Just my luck. I just hope no one dies; I couldn't live through that, especially because it's all because of me. I'd rather jump off a cliff into lava than watch any one in my family die. And if they do, I think I will any way.

**A/N ~ And that is chapter 16. Hope you all liked it! Just to clear something up, yes Renesmee thinks of Ian as family now, so he was included in what was said above. So, small contest time! Who can guess Claire's power? Who ever wins will get to read chapter 18 before everyone else (after I put up chapter 17, of course)! So you think you can guess it? Here's a little clip from chapter 17 to help you out!**

"_**I believe you already know that, Edward. I explained it all to Renesmee, and you read her mind."**_

"_**That may be true, but how would you know that?"**_

"_**Claire."**_

**And of course there is that hint I already gave you at the end of chapter 9. (You guys probably don't remember since it was so long ago, so here's a refresher, Edward thinks Nessie is hiding something from him after Aro visited her after Jacob and Ian had both asked her to marry them.)**

_**When Aro arrived back in Italy, he asked Claire for a status update.**_

"_**Edward is suspicious Renesmee isn't telling him something because she is blocking her thoughts from him", she said as she entered the room.**_

"_**Just as I thought, but don't worry, Claire, I have a plan for Edward, and anyone else who stands in my way for that matter. You may go now."**_

"_**Yes, Aro"**_

_**As Claire walked out, Aro sent for Jane to tell her his plan.**_

**Any guesses? If so, please submit them via a REVIEW. Now, here's the thing, Claire's power is very detailed, so if you get any part of the correct answer, you will win! If any one gets it all correct, they will be able to read ALL that I have written of Dark Angels PLUS chapter 18. Please remember that if you would like to read the 1****st**** chapter, all you have to do is REVIEW if you would not like to read the 1****st**** chapter, then all you have to do is say so in your review. But please REVIEW any way! Have you caught on yet? If not REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh! And for anyone who would like to talk to me and possibly become a friend of mine, I have decided to give you all my E-mail! It is on my profile! **

**~ Faithfully yours,**

**Dearbhal**


End file.
